Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to image projection device for use with a tool, and more particularly, to a wearable image projection device or a projector device for use with a tool.
Description of the Related Art
Workers in a machine tool shop, crafts persons, home hobbyists, and others use tools such as power tools to perform work on work pieces. Work is often interrupted to check instruction sheets and diagrams for proper operation of the tools. Work is also interrupted while other tools, such as dust collectors, are turned on or controlled. Set up and operation of the tool may require that the user halt the set up process or operation of the tool to check settings or other information.